


We love you

by MinnieSweaterPaws



Series: And so they were 3 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but his boyfriends are supportive and loving, seungmin is sad, they cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieSweaterPaws/pseuds/MinnieSweaterPaws
Summary: Seungmin was always their rock, their foundation, the pillar that held them up but also grounded them...but sometimes even the strongest crumbled. Good thing Hyunjin and Changbin knew how to make it all better.AKA just tooth rotting sweet SeungJinBin Poly with a dash of angst because i love them





	We love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!!  
So...this is my first first first ever fic that I have completely finished and edited and actually had the guts to post (tho hachi kind of took care of that). I just love poly and i love this ot3 so so much, I had the urge to just write fluff for them. This is so so self indulgent and short and a bit rushed at the end but I hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> Thank you Hachi for being the best hype person and betaing ^^  


“Hey Jinnie?” 

Seungmin and Hyunjin were cuddled up on the couch, the older flicking from channel to channel trying to see what could entertain them until Changbin would be home for their weekly movie nights. Being so immersed Hyunjin almost missed the low whisper of his name. He looked down at Seungmin whose face was snuggled into his chest, a light blue blanket wrapped around his lower half. Seungmin was wearing his favorite red hoodie, his round glasses perked low on his nose. He looked adorable and Hyunjin’s lips curved into a fond smile.

“What is it Minnie?” he said softly, placing the remote down to wrap his arms around the younger. The silence stretched on and Hyunjin could feel the slightest tremble making itself visible by the way Seungmin started adjusting himself in his grip. 

“Hey, is everything okay love?” 

Hyunjin should’ve known something was bothering the younger, Seungmin was rarely ever this cuddly. He had brushed it off in his happiness of being able to cuddle in the first place but now there was concern written all over his face. Seungmin exhaled sharply, fidgeting with his finger. Hyunjin knew this habit, knew it meant the younger was getting deep into his head. He coaxed Seungmin onto his lap, pulling him closer and leaving small kisses on top of his head. 

“You know you can tell me anything pup,” he said carefully. The older rarely used that nickname, it was only for the bedroom or when Seungmin needed the reassurance. He could feel the tension leaving Seungmin’s body as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hyunjin’s fingers tracing the younger’s spine, occasionally drawing arbitrary shapes on the pale warm skin. 

When Seungmin spoke up, Hyunjin was taken aback by the question that left the younger’s lips. The “Why do you love me?” was hanging heavily in the air. He was taking just a second too long to process the words and Hyunjin could feel the younger coil into himself. He quickly snapped out of his trance, tightening his grip around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Hey,” Hyunjin carefully moved the younger so that they were facing each other, “Min, Minnie, Seungmin, look at me love.” He placed a finger under his boyfriend’s chin, lifting it so that they made eye contact. Hyunjin could see the doubt and fear cross Seungmin’s eyes and it practically broke the older. He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. Seungmin tasted like the banana milk he had stolen from Hyunjin earlier. The kiss was sweet and soft, just perfectly Seungmin. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile. 

“I don’t even know where to begin Minnie,” Hyunjin’s voice was barely above a whisper, too afraid to speak up. He wanted to scream to everyone how much he loved this boy in the cute red hoodie, with the brilliant smile and innocent eyes. The boy that would leave his sleeves to pool around his soft hands, who would adjust his round glasses every few minutes, pursing his lips in concentration when he was buried in his textbooks. The boy in his arms, that he and Changbin took in and wanted to protect from the harsh world. But Hyunjin knew there was no use to scream it out when he was already speaking to his world ---- their world, their Seungmin. They whispered loving words to one another, snuggled closer until they were merely a breath apart and exchanged soft kisses and touches until Seungmin fell asleep in his embrace. 

\----------💛💛💛---------

“Hey you’re home!” Hyunjin greeted in a soft tone, motioning to Seungmin who was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Changbin stopped in his tracks, smiling fondly at the pair as he slid his backpack down, holding the keychains tight so they wouldn’t tingle around. Carefully stepping out of his shoes, he made his way towards the couch, giving Hyunjin a peck on his forehead as he passed. 

“Is Minnie okay?” Changbin whispered. He tugged at the small blue blanket, moving it up to Seungmins chin to properly cover the younger. 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Changbin untangled his hands from Seungmin’s light brown locks to place them on top of Hyunjin’s hand. 

“Hey, I’m sure you did your best Jinnie,” he reassured the younger, carefully running his thumb over the soft skin underneath. 

Hyunjin had texted him an hour earlier running him through what had happened. It wasn’t anything to panic about but the two of them were worried. Seungmin rarely ever expressed his insecurities this clearly, especially not if it showed his vulnerable side. And when that happened both Changbin and Hyunjin knew something was going on in that little mind. In the two years of being officially together as three, Seungmin was always their rock, their foundation, the pillar that held them up but also grounded them. 

Both Changbin and Hyunjin had found early on that despite being blunt, outspoken and raw towards what he felt, Seungmin never took it upon himself to relay feelings that would burden others. So situations like these worried them to no end. 

“What do you think happened hyung?” Hyunjin spoke softly, using his free hand to card through Seungmin’s hair. Changbin hummed, carefully placing himself next to Hyunjin and letting his head rest on the younger’s shoulder. 

“I’m not sure Jinnie…” he trailed off, “but I believe in Min, he will tell us in time.” 

Changbin lifted his head to place a kiss onto Hyunjins jaw. “It will be fine Jin, our Minnie is strong,” and with those last words followed by a short peck between the two, they promptly fell asleep basking in each other’s warmth. 

\----------💛💛💛----------

It took Seungmin three days to finally muster the courage to talk to his boyfriends. Three days of guilt eating away at him as Changbin and Hyunjin indulged him with extra cuddles, soft kisses and frequent reassurances. He couldn’t even count the amount of “I love you’s” everyday if he wanted to. Seungmin knew the two were doing their best to comfort him without knowing what was going on, making sure he always felt loved and he was grateful that they didn’t pry and gave him time. But he couldn’t hold onto his insecurities alone anymore, not when he came home on a Thursday night after his late night lecture and was met by a dim lit apartment and the smell of his favorite food. Shrugging off his coat and placing his shoes neatly on the rack, he shuffled into the living room blindly tapping the walls for the light switch. Fumbling around for a few more seconds he flicked on the light, a piece of pink paper that looked like one of Hyunjin’s post it notes landed on the floor in the process.  _ Huh, it must’ve been stuck to the light switch _ , he thought, bending down to pick it up. 

_ Hey Minnie, _

_ This might be odd but please don’t question anything and head straight to our bedroom. We promise there is nothing promiscuous going on!! _

_ Love you pup!  _

_ -Binnie & Jinnie _

He chuckled at how neatly the note was written, laughing even more when he spotted the faint pencil lines underneath the ink that ran across the post-it as guides.  _ This must be Hyunjin.  _

Grabbing his bag, he turned towards their bedroom, deciding to play along. In the haste he almost missed the few rose petals spread across their very  _ very _ neat apartment. His boyfriends must’ve spent the whole day cleaning and organizing for his sake. Seungmin glanced around one last time, shaking his head to get rid of the tears that were starting to form and made his way to their shared bedroom. He placed his bag against the wall and carefully tapped around for the light switch, not wanting to miss the next post-it. Turning on the light - without finding the piece of paper he hoped for - Seungmin’s eyes widened as he looked around their bedroom. The usual King bed they shared was decorated with pink and red rose petals, even forming a slightly crooked heart in the middle. Seungmin couldn’t help a wide grin spreading across his face, he was sure this was Changbin’s handiwork with his oh-so-reliable “art” skills. In the middle of the heart lay a few clothes he immediately recognized. He picked up the red soft hoodie, noticing that it was still warm from the dryer and smelled incredible. He stripped off his sweater and quickly put on the hoodie, feeling all too cozy. Beneath the comfy blue sweats (Hyunjin’s) that he also immediately changed into, Seungmin found another post-it. This one was scribbled much less neatly.  _ Ah, so this room really was Changbin’s doing _ . 

_ Minnie min! _

_ Our sweetest! I really hope the clothes are still warm by the time you find them. Knowing you, I’m sure you’re all changed and ready to go for the next steps! _

_ Let’s YOOOOHH (I mean GOOO) _

_ -your loves _

Seungmin smiled fondly, Changbin was so obvious, it was endearing. He turned the paper over, expecting more instructions or as the note said “next steps” but was faced with nothing. Looking around the room, Seungmin jumped back as the twinky lights on the right wall started to blink in a rapid pattern. _ Did that try to spell something? How did his boyfriends time this right?? Omg! Were they watching him? _ He glanced around the room to find any signs of his boyfriends when his eyes landed on the corner shelf to his right. There idly sitting on the top shelf was a small pink origami, the same shade of pink he had picked up from the floor earlier. Seungmin giggled as he realized Changbin must have tried to form an arrow with the lights. He picked up the paper and unfolded it with swift movements, eager to continue this “game” his lovers were putting together.

_ Yay you have found me! (I’m sorry for the shitty light arrangement btw) _

_ Also don’t worry love, the twinkle lights were timed, we aren’t watching you (tho Hyunjin did consider it…) _

_ For your next steps please look at the third shelf, there in the corner is a sleeping mask. Please put it on and stay on the bed and clap twice! We will come and get you~ _

_ -Your bestest boyfies _

Seungmin didn’t think he had stopped smiling, his cheeks started hurting. Trying not to overwhelm himself (and possibly start tearing up…again) he leaned down to find Changbin’s Munchlax mask placed neatly on the third shelf. He settled on the bed, careful not to destroy the heart, and put the mask on, clapping his hands loudly to signal that he was ready. Shortly after he heard the door to the bedroom open, someone trying to quietly move towards him (he knew it was Hyunjin purely based on the tiny squeak that came out when the door creaked loudly), and a hand placing itself on top of his. Long fingers threaded through his as he was guided up, another hand on his shoulder and they were quietly walking out the room. Seungmin wanted to say something, to ask what all this was about but he decided to open this conversation up later, letting himself be lead and just playing along. With his sense of vision being blocked, he was much more alert to the soft sound of music playing from what he assumed to be their stereo. He expected piano tunes or classical pieces but was hit with a wave of emotions when the drums hit and the so familiar melody of Day6’s “I Need Somebody” reached its peak, the “Why am I alone” leaving his lips unconsciously despite it only being the instrumentals that played. He could hear a chuckle from behind him as the hands left his shoulders. 

“You can take the blindfold off Min.” Seungmin heard Changbin say softly. 

The sleeping mask now in his hands, Seungin didn’t dare to open his eyes yet. He took a deep breath readying himself for whatever his partners had planned for him. If he was being honest, he was just trying not to cry right away (playing Day6 was really not fair). 

Seungmin had expected a lot of things, ideas running through his head from cheesy candle lit dinners to pillow fort movie nights but what hit him, he was truly not prepared for. Maybe playing Day6 was a good choice because he could now blame the emotional song for the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Two warm hands found his, grounding him as he sobbed uncontrollably. Seungmin could barely hear the concerned voices that were mumbling reassurance and loving nothings into his ears as they held him tight. A hoodie sleeve dabbing his right cheek,  _ Hyunjin,  _ a rough thumb wiping the tears on his left,  _ Changbin.  _

Once his vision was less blurry, Seungmin finally took a good look around what was left of their living room. He did get the candle lit dinner and pillow fort right, one the far left of the room at their “dining” area was their small dining table with what looked to be Hyunjin and Changbins’ studio chairs, since that table only ever seated one person. How his boyfriends were able to fit 3 different egg dishes on top of 3 bowls of rice on that tiny space was still a mystery to him. Not to mention the fake candles that were scattered or more like squeezed between the plates, covering every little blotch of the brown wooden surface. Shaking his head in amusement he decided to take a closer look at the food later. Seungmin turned towards the wall next to the hallway that he was facing to begin with. The couch was built down to a long sleeping surface. On top were various pillows and throw blankets but what really caught his attention were the 3 plushies that lay in the center, right next to one another, it looked like they were cuddling. Or... _ no, the shark and llama were cuddling the puppy, almost like they were protecting him. _ Seungmin bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop more tears from spilling. He smiled fondly at the small animals...the three plushies were the presents they bought each other in celebration of their new-found relationship. Seungmin wiped at his damp cheek tearing his eyes way, to explore the decorated wall instead. 

There in big letters were the words that had made him a sobbing mess in the middle of their apartment.

_ We love you  _ _ ♡ _

Upon closer look he could see that each letter was made out of small photos of the three of them, memories of over 3 years adorned the walls. When they first met, went from roommates to friends to lovers, and most recently their 2 year anniversary as three a couple months ago. Surrounding the writing were random printed polaroids of them with their friends. A picture of Chan and Minho cuddling in the back as Seungmin snapped a selfie. Another one of Woojin and Jeongin holding up peace signs, Seungmin dozing off on the couch behind them, his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder who was grinning brightly at the camera while Changbin was fast asleep on their laps. He picked up one that had caught his attention. Jisung and Felix bickering over a game of Smash Bros during one of their game nights as 9. It was the night Seungmin had readied himself for heartbreak but instead fell asleep cuddled between the two people he loved most. 

After tears were replaced by hearty laughter, dishes cleared and a movie was chosen (Changbin and Hyunjin indulged Seungmin and had let him pick out Mulan) and Seungmin was cuddled between his two boyfriends, playing with the puppy plushie’s ears, he decided that it was now or never. With a deep breath, he carefully shifted to take both Changbin and Hyunjin’s hands, sandwiching them between his, as his thumbs ran across the smooth skin. 

“I-I’m sorry” Seungmin felt both boys tense but before they could say anything he continued “I don’t know why it affected me this much, it really was just something small, it- I’m sorry I worried you guys.” 

A kiss to his head, fingers intertwining as the tension slowly left his body. 

“Minnie, you know, worrying us is the last thing you should be sorry about,” Changbin murmured into his hear in earnest. “We want to be the ones you can go to for all your worries and concerns, no matter how small you might see them as.” 

“B-but…” 

“No, buts pup,” Hyunjin intercepted, ”even if it might seem insignificant to you, if it bothers you it is of high priority to us because we  _ care _ , and we love you, right hyung?”

“Very right.”

Seungmin lifted his head to look at the older, struck by how much love he found overflowing in those brown eyes. He leaned in, giving Changbin a quick peck, turning around to do the same to Hyunjin. Seeing the smiles on both of his boyfriends’ lips pushed the last of his doubts away. He sat up, facing the two of them but keeping his gaze on their hands in his lap. 

“I had a phone call with my parents about a week ago…” he trailed off, thinking back to the conversation he had with his mom, “they asked me about how we were doing and just us as three since they still think it’s kind of... _ odd, _ ” he carefully started.

“They didn’t say anything offensive or such! They love you guys, both!” Seungmin quickly amended, chuckling at how panicked they both looked. 

Feeling their fingers loosen in his grip, Seungmin took that as an indicator to continue. 

“They just asked a lot of questions, pried a bit more than I would’ve liked,” his cheeks felt unnaturally warm at the memory, “and it got to one question that kind of threw me off.”

He took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“My dad had wondered out loud as to why it was you two that got together first and not you know...Hyunjin and I or even Changbin-hyung and I…” his tone shifted to something more solemn. Seungmin could see Changbin and Hyunjin looking at each other, could feel them move up, ready to envelop him into a hug. Seungmin gave them a small reassuring smile shaking his head slightly,  _ not now. _

“Of course I had to reiterate how we all met and despite Jinnie and I being best friends and Bin-hyung and I being roommates, I could see how you two gravitated towards one another and how I was happy if you both were happy. I didn’t ever think this arrangement we have now was possible, you know. But I’m very happy it is.” His smile not quite reaching his eyes as he tried reeling in the dangerous thoughts that were creeping up again.

“But as I was talking and explaining, it seemed like I was reassuring myself more than anything and over the days, it all just got to me I guess... “ his voice faltered at the end, barely loud enough for the two people in front of him to hear. Seungmin hated laying out his insecurities like this, hated being vulnerable but right in this moment he thought maybe,  _ maybe being vulnerable with the two people I treasure the most wasn’t all that bad _ .

Before he knew it, two pairs of arms were pulling him in. Words of reassurances were exchanged, an “I love you” here, a small peck there. He didn’t know when kisses to his cheek began moving to his jaw. When their tangle of limbs wasn’t from cuddling and he fell apart from his lovers touches in more than one way. And soon enough Seungmin wasn’t quite falling asleep in the arms of the two people he loved most, but rather became a mess of moans and flushed cheeks, showered with love by his two boyfriends. And if he was skipping class the next day with a “headache” as he told Felix to take notes for him and not due to his obvious limp...well no one had to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading💛


End file.
